Diez historias
by Andymon
Summary: Conjunto de historias random sobre Sora T. y Yamato I. Ocasionalmente aparecen otros personajes de Digimon. Es posible que haya AU.


Hola! :) Pues esta es la primera historia que escribo después de un largo periodo de sequía mental (?) Son 10 historias porque pretendo escribir los 10 retos que me propuso la adorable Nats (Te dije ya que GRACIAS!?) (GRACIAS!)

Bueno, Digimon NO me pertenecer porque si lo hiciera todo sería sobre Sora y Yamato :3 Así que sí, todos estos fics, drabbles o lo que salgan van a ser sobre esta preciosa pareja porque los amo, me encantan y son mi ultimate OTP! :3 Sorato FTW!

 **Oo._.oO**

 **Primer idea:** Primera mudanza juntos. Tienes que incluir en el fic las palabras botella, diseño y mundo

 **Oo._.oO**

— ¡Pivot! ¡Pivot!

— Yamato, si vuelves a hacer esa broma suelto esto ahora mismo.

El rubio sacó la lengua divertido, más porque había sido Sora quien lo había animado a ver todas las temporadas de Friends. Lo que ella no esperaba, claro está, es que el rubio se divirtiera tanto que ni la convocara para ver juntos los capítulos, los veía de nuevo con ella de todos modos pero comentando los diálogos y riéndose antes de tiempo. La pelirroja hizo el puchero compunjido al que normalmente acompañaba un tierno apretón de mejilla por parte de su novio y probablemente un beso, esta vez sería la excepción porque a ambos los separaba una larga mesita de madera (que no entraba en el ascensor) que trataban de subir a su nuevo departamento para ellos dos solitos en pareja sin nade más.

Eso era lo que mantenía permanentemente feliz a Yamato y lo que había evitado que Sora lo dejase solo con todas las cosas, ambos estaban completa y totalmente ilusionados porque, después de más de seis años de relación, finalmente iban a vivir juntos. El departamento no era muy grande, tenía una habitación principal y una más pequeña que habían decidido compartir como estudio-sala de música, una cocina que se separaba con una media repisa de la sala y un baño. También tenían un pequeño balcón en el que Sora ya imaginaba flores y Yamato, un telescopio.

Dejaron la mesa en donde pronto armarían su sala y la pelirroja no tuvo tiempo de pasarse la mano por la frente para quitarse el mechón rebelde que le caía ahí porque su rostro fue hábilmente atrapado por su novio para dedicarle un rápido beso. No iba a quedarse a medias después de la broma en las escaleras. Sora no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita porque se encontraba demasiado feliz y Yamato aprovechó para pegar su frente contra la de ella mientras dejaban que la suave brisa que entraba por el balcón los acariciara. Luego fue el mismo rubio quien acomodó el mechón pelirrojo detrás de la oreja de Sora y se dispuso a buscar unas cajas que habían quedado demasiado cerca de la puerta principal.

— Voy a traer otra caja. — Anunció ella saliendo ya por la puerta, deteniéndose justo para escuchar un enérgico " _Pero no cargues nada pesado_ " desde adentro. La pelirroja sonrió, él nunca dejaría que ella se esforzara más de la cuenta. Usó el ascensor para llegar hasta el primer piso y se dirigió al montón de cosas que estaban entre el camión que Hiroaki había conseguido que FujiTV les prestara para transportar sus pertenencias y la vereda, eso sí, cuidadosamente acomodado para que no fuera un estorbo para nadie. Sora tomó una caja que tenía la inscripción "estudio" con un marcador negro. No estaba cerrada y podían verse diversas cosas como revistas de diseño, un globo terráqueo, unos cuadernos, tuppers pequeños y rollos delgados de papel que sobresalían del límite superior de la caja, por eso no la habían sellado. La elevó un poco para comprobar que su peso y al notar que podía con ella emprendió el camino de regreso a la puerta del condominio que albergaba su nuevo hogar.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió que pisaba algo extraño, escuchó un maullido estruendoso y no le dio tiempo de pensar en más porque perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caer hacia atrás ahogando un grito. Intentó retroceder pero no atinó a soltar la caja para ayudarse solo a cerrar los ojos y esperar un golpe que no llegó porque unos brazos la sostenían firmemente.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — Era una voz masculina que ella no reconoció. Se dio un par de segundos para darse cuenta que no había estampado sus pompas contra el suelo y para dejar salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

— Sí, muchas gracias. — Le dedicó una sincera sonrisa al hombre que tenía en frente. Parecía unos años mayor que ella y tenía el cabello muy negro que combinaban bien con sus ojos verdes.

— Es un gato que suele rondar por aquí, qué bueno que no se lasti… — El hombre todavía estaba hablando cuando las cosas que estaban dentro de la caja empezaron a caerse. El movimiento las había desbalanceado y una botellita se coló por un lado dirigiéndose al suelo. Él, al igual que hizo con la pelirroja, la atrapó antes de que ocurriera una desgracia. — Ehm… —. Sora tuvo que enfocarla bien para darse cuenta que le pertenecía.

— Ay, Dios ¡Muchas gracias! Es una botella que usaba como florero en mi antigua casa y la traje aquí por los recuerdos. — Comentó sonrojándose un poco ya que su mente viajó rápidamente a la que solía ser su habitación en la casa de sus padres y a las flores con las adornaba siempre esa botella. La primera vez que Yamato le regaló una flor había sido en un paseo por un parque de Odaiba, era una pequeña flor amarilla y ella había corrido como alma que lleva el demonio a comprar una botella de agua para poner su flor ahí. Desde entonces conservaba la botella con flores nuevas y la flor amarilla dentro de un libro.

— ¿Se está mudando aquí? — Preguntó el hombre más que nada esperando una confirmación y dándose cuenta de que tenía frente a él a una mujer muy bonita y de físico atrayente a pesar de que no llevara nada que fuera revelador.

— Sí. — Sora parecía haber recordado el invaluable consejo de su madre de no hablar con extraños pero mantuvo una sonrisa amable en su rostro, principalmente porque el tipo la había salvado de caer y había evitado que rompiera su botella.

— Me alegra. — El hombre le sonrió varios segundos mientras pensaba en que iba a tener una buena distracción en su normalmente aburrido edificio. — Seremos vecinos así que estoy contento de haber salvado su botellita, señorita…

— Ishida. Señora Ishida. — Dijo otra voz poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "señora". Sora se puso enteramente del color de su cabello sabiendo exactamente quién estaba detrás de ella. — Y yo soy el señor Ishida, mucho gusto. — Dijo poniendo nuevamente énfasis en cierta palabra que indicaba que o dejaba de coquetear con su pelirroja o se lo explicaba a puño limpio. — Toma, cariño, yo te salvé el mundo. — dijo tomando la caja que Sora todavía tenía en las manos y entregándole el globo terráqueo que también había salido volando. En ningún momento le quitó la vista al hombre quien, después del susto inicial, pasó a disculparse y dejarlos solos abandonando su idea de diversión porque esa mirada asesina más le hacía querer tener a mano el número de la policía.

— ¿Así que señora Ishida eh? — Preguntó Sora alzando una ceja y mirando a su novio con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Bueno, lo serás algún día. — Contestó Yamato con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, como si fuera un sabio viendo el futuro. Después de un par de segundo miró a la chica por el rabillo del ojo, ella todavía lo miraba con expresión divertida. Le encantaba cuando se ponía _celosillo_ por cosas sin sentido. — No puedo dejarte sola dos segundo, Takenouchi ¡dos segundos! ¿Por qué eres tan bonita? — Más que a un halago el rubio lo hizo sonar a una acusación y eso fue lo que necesitó ella para empezar a reír mientras se acercaba a él y se ponía de puntitas para besarlo. Él le correspondió alegremente y solo se separaron cuando Yamato empezó a sentir algo que le caminaba entre las piernas y dio un salto hacia atrás.

— Así que tú eres el culpable de mi casi caída. — le dijo la pelirroja al cariñoso minino que se les había acercado. Lo vieron alejarse y ella aprovechó para tomar otra caja, una un poco más pequeña esta vez, apoyar el globo terráqueo ahí y disponerse a seguir con la mudanza antes de que les diera la noche.

— No te vuelvo a dejar bajar sola. — Le iba diciendo el rubio mientras subían por el ascensor y ella sabía exactamente por qué lo decía.

— Pues tampoco te voy a dejar bajar solo a ti o piensas que me he creído que la del segundo piso siempre sale a regar sus plantas en toalla.

— Puede ser su costumbre…

— Yamato, lo hizo ocho veces y casualmente era cada vez que bajabas por algo. — No se iba a librar de esa. Ella estaba segura de que su novio usaría su carta de "te estuvo coqueteando un tipo" para llevar el control esa noche en su –todavía desarmada pero nuevita- cama matrimonial pero ella no iba a ceder tan fácil. Después de todo le gustaba mucho tener el control.


End file.
